tbtmafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Unofficial game
The TBT Mafia Unofficial or the Just for Fun series was the third series of Mafia games. These set-ups tend to be smaller with closer under fifteen people playing. Unlike most games, these are allowed to start whenever and can be hosted by anyone. These games have no tendency to be like anything, and can be town vs. mafia to an all-third-party set-up. They can last for any amount of time, though typically they are under a week. Hosting There are no current requirements for hosting an unofficial game. List of games *TBT Unofficial Mafia I: I'm a Cop You Idiot *TBT Unofficial Mafia II: Battle in Purgatory *TBT Unofficial Mafia III: Tom's I'm a Cop You Idiot *TBT Unofficial Mafia IV: Partners *TBT Unofficial Mafia V: Sunleth Waterscape *TBT Unofficial Mafia VI: Mafia Carnival *TBT Unofficial Mafia VII: Cell Mafia II: Stuck in Testing *TBT Unofficial Mafia VIII: I'm Makar You Idiot *TBT Unofficial Mafia IX: Ryan's I'm a Cop You Idiot *TBT Unofficial Mafia X: Olympus *TBT Unofficial Mafia XI: SS3 *TBT Unofficial Mafia XII: I'm a Gunsmith You Idiot *TBT Unofficial Mafia XIII: IB Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia XIV: I Love You *TBT Unofficial Mafia XV: dethy *TBT Unofficial Mafia XVI: Factions *TBT Unofficial Mafia XVII: Ryan's Third-Party *TBT Unofficial Mafia XVIII: Transformers *TBT Unofficial Mafia XIX: Madoka Magica *TBT Unofficial Mafia XX: Mafia Disconnected *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXI: Jonas Brothers SS3 *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXII: Russia Today *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXIII: Unfair Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXIV: Bravely Default Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXV: Seven Deadly Sins *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXVI: Meme Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXVII: Shadowrun: Dragonfall *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXVIII: 1984 Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXIX: DA: I *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXX: Greek Cultists *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXI: Smash Bros Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXII: The Empire Strikes Back of the Sith Awakens *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXIII: Mafia Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXIV: Dad vs Dad vs Dad SS3 *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXV: Reindeer Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVI: Forest Fire Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVII: Game of Thrones - A Crown for a King *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVIII: Scummy Awards *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXIX: 2016 Republican Primaries *TBT Unofficial Mafia XL: 2016 Democratic Primaries *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLI: Papers, Please *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLII: Neko Atsume SS3 *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLIII: DAMN DANIEL *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLIV: Easter SS3 *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLV: Jackson 5 Dethy *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLVI: Sailor Moon *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLVII: North Korean SS3 *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLVIII: Snow White and the 7 Dwarves Dethy *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLIX: Office SS3 *TBT Unofficial Mafia L: The Binding of Isaac *TBT Unofficial Mafia LI: Medical Dethy *TBT Unofficial Mafia LII: Tarot *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIII: Make Mafia Great Again *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIV: Xenoblade Chronicles *TBT Unofficial Mafia LV: Sheepers Beware *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVI: Bus Driver Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVII: Attack on Titan *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVIII: Korean War *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIX: Turbo Elves *TBT Unofficial Mafia LX: Double Cop Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXI: A Game of Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXII: Fruit Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXIII: Murder Mystery Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXIV: Imprison the Criminals Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXV: One Chance SS3 *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXVI: Micro Gayme *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXVII: Miraculous Ladybug Cultists *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXVIII: Presidential Debate SS3 Category:Games Category:Unofficial games